The Question Asker, a tale of hairy Cox
by SkoonTing
Summary: This is a great tale about the famous internet sensation, Jesse Cox in a sexual fantasy with the Question Asker.


The Question Asker, a tale of hairy Cox

It was just another day at the Polaris office, when Jesse Cox, the internet sensation was about to leave when he was notified by one of his many agents that he had to do an Ask Me Anything. This was nothing new for Mr. Cox, as he does a highly popular, but rarely updated show on his Youtube channel.

Jesse went back to his place and was about to record a new Terraria episode. But suddenly he got a message from his agents, informing him that the former Question reader was not available, and there was a replacement. Jesse was okay with this, as he always liked a new face, especially since he also had a magnificent beard. The thought of another beard around his beard life was thought that turned Jesse on as he started stroking his grape sized testicles.

The next day, after all the marriage proposal questions were deleted, he was told it was time to answer the many questions. When arriving at the set, he immediately noticed a magnificent sight in the distance. A beard, even more fit for purpose than TB's beard. At once he went and got some wipes and put them in his pockets, because he knew he had to come on set.

Jesse was always them kind of man to be dominant during sexual intercourses. While being asked questions, he suddenly noticed something about his lover. He had seen him before, a man with no name, a man with honor. He knew exactly who it was, the Question Asker. He immediately started posing on set, acting sexy and curvy to seem more like a sex object.

Jesse noticed it's effect, and continued doing so. He knew it was time to giving out the big hitters, he started telling the Question Asker that he was planning to make a show about him being dominant, making people suffer for his amusement. The Question Asker was turned on by this statement, and in the next shot, the love started to shine.

Jesse was laying on the couch, like a lion on a couch. The Question Asker sat beside him.

''Q-question Asker, you're muscular but is so close to my face, this was not the plan'' said Jesse with a trembling voice, scared of what's ahead.

The Question Asker said nothing and just looked at him as he started putting his grapes in Jesse's mouth.

''These aren't normal grapes! These are the size of the ultimate pair of testicles!'' Jesse said as the grapes were being forced down his throat. He started feeling a tingling sensation in his crotch, but he was prepared.

Jesse started to choke on the grapes, screaming in agony and pleasure at the same time. Questions were still being asked, still making this his job and duty. His massice cock started to rise up, spreading white cream all over his pants, but he reached for his wipes. The Question asker interrupted him, and said; ''No... let me do it...''.

He started licking Jesse's pants for the white, sugary cream that once belonged to Jesse's body. Jesse was still focusing on swallowing all the man grapes, but he could not resist to moan as the cum was licked of his mountain. The tension was rising, but something was wrong. The walls suddenly turned white, and the couch to black leather. There was a brown table infront of them, and Jesse knew what was happening.

He was on the porn casting room of the Polaris offices, and was acting in a pornography, and he liked it. Jesse stood up, teared of his clothes and ripped trough the Questions Askers pants with his penis, but his 15 inches long dick into his muscular buttocks. A large battle roar could be heared miles away, and Jesse couldn't stop. The white fluid was coming out of the Question Askers mouth, nose, eyes and even the belly button.

Hours had passed, and Jesse was about to make his cum count. He ripped the cock out of the former poop hole, but now a bloody giant hole and dragged the Question Asker down and roared:

''FEEL MY MAN GRAPES''

He put his cock in the Question Askers mouth and split his head in half.

Everything suddenly turned black, and found himself in a bathroom. There was cum all over the floor, and TB came in and said:

''What the hell are you doing to idiot, you have to get on set, I have a bloody schedule''

''Oh maan, what is even like going on, maan.'' Jesse said as he was laying with his dick out in the bathroom. He was apparently injected cannabis while going into the bathroom, making him pass out and his sexual pleasure became true in a way.

This was the story of Cox and his sexual pleasures, hope you enjoyed it.

THE END.


End file.
